ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Inorganic compounds by element
This page aims to list concisely all of the common inorganic and organometallic compounds of each element, whether or not they have an existing page. These are compounds that may warrant their own individual pages. Compounds are listed alphabetically by their chemical element name rather than by symbol, as in list of inorganic compounds. Please add (to both lists) any compounds that have been omitted or newly discovered. Elements Actinium AcCl3, AcF3, Ac2O3 Aluminium (Aluminum) AlH3, AlBr, AlBr3, AlCl3, AlnCl(3n-m)(OH)m, AlF3, AlGaAs2, AlGaN2, Al(OH)3, AlI, AlI3, [[Aluminium isopropoxide|Al(i''-PrO)3]], Al(NO3)3, AlN, Al2O3, Al2(SO4)3, Al2S3, [[Diisobutylaluminium hydride|''i-Bu2AlH (DIBAL-H)]], Et2AlCl, LiAlH4, (-Al(CH3)O-)n, Et3Al, Me3Al Americium AmCl2, AmCl3, AmF3, AmO2 Antimony (Stibnium) SbF3, SbF5, SbCl3, SbCl5, Sb2O3, Sb2O5, Sb2S3, Sb2S5, InSb, C8H4K2O12Sb2, KSbF6, NaSbF6, SbH3, (C6H5)3Sb Argon ArF2, HArF Arsenic AsBr3, AsCl3, AsF5, As2O3, As2O5, As2S3, AsH3, (CH3)2AsOOH, GaAs, KAsF6, KH2AsO4, Na2HAsO4, NaAsO2, (C6H5)3As (CH3)4As2 Astatine At, add Astatine compounds here Barium Ba(OCOCH3)2, BaBr2, BaCO3, BaCl2, BaCuOx, Ba(OH)2, BaF2, BaI2, Ba(NO3)2, BaO, BaO2, BaSO4, BaS, BaTiO3, YBa2Cu3O7-δ or YBCO Berkelium BkBr3, Bk2(CO3)3, BkCl3, BkF3, BkI3, Bk(NO3)3, Bk2O3, BkPO4, Bk2(SO4)3, Bk2S3 Beryllium BeBr2, BeCO3, BeCl2, BeF2, Be(OH)2, BeI2, Be(NO3)2, Be3N2, BeO, BeSO4, BeSO3, Be(BH4)2, BeTe Bismuth Bi(OCOCH3)3, BiCl3, BiF3, Bi(NO3)3.5H2O, Bi2O3, Bi2Te3 BiOCl, Bi2Sr2CaCu2O8+x, (BiO)2CO3, Bi5O(OH)9(NO3)4, HOC6H4COOBiO, Bi(OSO2CF3)3, (C6H5)3Bi Bohrium Bh, add Bohrium compounds here Boron NH4BF4, C5H5B, BH3.THF, Na2B4O7·10H2O, B3N3H6, H3BO3, B4C, BN, B2O3, B6O, BBr3, BCl3, BF3, H2C2B10H10, B10H14, B2H6, LaB6, Li2B4O7, LiBH4, [[Lithium tri-sec-butylborohydride|Li(sec-C4H9)3BH]], LiBH(C2H5)3, NaBH4, NaBH3CN, NaBF4, NaB(C6H5)4, NaBH(OCOCH3)3, B4H10, HBF4, TiB2, B(OCH3)3, (CH3BO)3, WB Bromine AlBr3, NH4Br, BBr3, HBrO3, BrCl, Br2O, BrF5, BrF3, CaBr2 CBr4, CuBr, CuBr2, HBr(aq), HBr(g), HOBr, IBr, FeBr2, FeBr3, PbBr2, LiBr, MgBr2, Hg2Br2, HgBr2, NOBr, PBr5, PBr3, KBr, KBrO3, KBrO4, SiBr4, AgBr, NaBr, NaBrO3, NaBrO4, SOBr2, SnBr2, ZnBr2 Cadmium Cd3As2, CdBr2, CdCO3, CdF2, CdCl2, CdI2, Cd(OH)2, CdO, CdSe, CdSO4, CdS, CdTe Caesium (Cesium) Cs2CO3, CsCl, CsF, CsOH, CsI, Cs2SO4, Cs2O Calcium Ca(OCOCH3)2, Ca(HCO3)2, CaB6, CaBr2, CaC2, CaCO3, CaCl2, Calcium citrate, CaNCN, CaF2, CaPO3F, Ca(HOCH2(CHOH)4CO2)2, CaH2, CaHPO4, Ca(OH)2, Ca(OCl)2, CaI2, CaMoO4, Ca(NO3)2, CaC2O4, CaO, CaO2, Ca3(PO4)2, CaSiO3, CaSO4, CaS, CaTiO3, CaWO4, CaZrO3 Californium CfBr3, Cf2(CO3)3, CfCl3, CfF3, CfI3, Cf(NO3)3, Cf2O3, CfPO4, Cf2(SO4)3, Cf2S3 Carbon This list focuses only on inorganic carbon compounds - some of these such as urea may be "borderline" but have been included for completeness. If you cannot find a compound here, please try checking under another element in the compound, or also in list of organic compounds. NH4HCO3, NH2COONH4, (NH4)2CO3, NH4SCN, BaCO3, B4C, CdCO3, Cs2CO3, Ca(HCO3)3, CaC2 CaCO3, CaNCN, CO2, CS2, H2CO3, CO, β-C3N4, C3O2, CBr4, CCl4, CF4, COF2, COS, H2C2B10H10, Ce2(CO3)3, Cr(CO)6, CoCO3, Co2(CO)8, Co(SCN)2, CuCO3, CuCN, (HCNO)x NH2CN HCNO, (CN)2, BrCN, ClCN, HCN, FeCO3, Fe(CO)5, PbCO3, La2(CO3)3, Li2CO3, MgCO3, MnCO3, Mn2(CO)10, Mo(CO)6, NiCO3, Ni(CO)4, COCl2, KHCO3, K2CO3, KOCN, KCN, K3Fe(CN)6, K4Fe(CN)6, KSCN, Fe4(Fe(CN)6)3, SiC, Ag2CO3, AgCN, NaHCO3, Na2CO3, NaOCN, NaCN, Na3Fe(CN)5NO, NaSCN, SrCO3, TaC, (SCN)2, CSCl2, CS(NH2)2, TiC, WC, W(CO)6, CO(NH2)2 ZnCO3 Cerium (NH4)2Ce(NO3)6 (CAN), (NH4)2Ce(SO4)3, Ce2(CO3)3, CeCl3, CeF3, CeO2, CePO4, Ce(SO4)2, Ce(OSO2CF3)3, Ce(OSO2CF3)4 Chlorine AlCl3, AmCl3, NH4Cl, SbCl3, SbCl5, AsCl3, BaCl2, BeCl2, BiCl3, BCl3, BrCl, CdCl2, CdCl5, CsCl, CaCl2, Ca(OCl)2, CCl4, CeCl3, NH2Cl, ClO2, ClO3, ClF3, H2PtCl6, ClSO3H, ClSO2NCO, CrCl2, CrCl3, CrO2Cl2, CoCl2, CuCl, CuCl2, CmCl3, ClCN, Cl2O7, Cl2O, S2Cl2 DyCl3, ErCl3, EuCl2, EuCl3, GdCl3, GaCl3, GeCl2, GeCl4, AuCl, AuCl3, HfCl4, H2PtCl6, HoCl3, HCl, HCl(aq), HOCl, InCl, InCl3, ICl, IrCl3, FeCl2, FeCl3, LaCl3, PbCl2, LiCl, LiClO4, LuCl3, MgCl2, Mg(ClO4)2, MnCl2, Hg2Cl2, HgCl2, Hg(ClO4)2, MoCl3, MoCl5, NdCl3, NpCl4, NiCl2, NbCl4, NbCl5, NbOCl3, NCl3, NOCl, NO2Cl, OsCl3, PdCl2, COCl2, (PNCl)3, POCl3, PCl5, PCl3, PtCl2, PtCl4, PuCl3, KCl, KClO3, KClO4, PrCl3, PaCl5, RaCl2, ReCl3, ReCl5, RhCl3, RbCl, RuCl3, SmCl3, ScCl3, SeCl2, SeCl4, SiCl4, AgCl, AgClO4, NaClO3, NaClO2, NaCl, NaOCl, NaClO4, SrCl2, SCl2, SO2Cl2, TaCl3, TaCl4, TaCl5, TeCl4, TbCl3, TlCl, TlCl3, SOCl2, CSCl2, ThCl4, TmCl3, SnCl2, SnCl4, TiCl3, TiCl4, HSiCl3, WCl4, WCl5, WCl6, UCl3, UCl4, UCl5, UCl6, UO2Cl2, VCl2, VCl3, VCl4, VOCl3, [IrCl(CO)(PPh3)2], (Ph3P)3RhCl, YbCl3, YCl3, ZnCl2, ZrCl4 Chromium (NH4)2Cr2O7, BaCrO4, Cr(C6H6)2, Cr2(CH3COO)4, Cr(acac)3, Cr(CO)6, CrCl2, CrCl3, Cr(NO3)3, Cr2O3, NH4[Cr(SCN)4(NH3)2] CrO2, CrO3, KCr(SO4)2, Cr2(SO4)3, Cr2S3, CrO2Cl2, Cu2Cr2O5, PbCrO4, K2CrO4, K2Cr2O7, Na2CrO4, Na2Cr2O7, Cobalt Co(acac)2, CoBr2, CoCO3, CoCl2, CoF2, CoF3, Co(OH)2, Co(NO3)2, CoO, Co3O4, CoPc, CoSO4, CoS, Co(SCN)2, Cp2Co, Co2(CO)8, Hexol, Na3(Co(NO2)6, Co4(CO)12, Vitamin B12 Copper (Cuprum) CuCO3·Cu(OH)2, Cu(OAc)2, CuBr, CuBr2, CuCO3, CuCl, CuCl2, Cu2Cr2O5, CuCN, CuF2, Cu(OH)2, CuI, Cu(NO3)2, Cu2O, CuO, CuSO4, Cu2S, CuS (Cu2S2), R2CuLi, Li2CuCl4, YBCO Curium CmCl3, Cm2O3, CmO2 Darmstadtium Ds, add Darmstadtium compounds here Dubnium Db, add Dubnium compounds here Dysprosium Dy2(CO3)3, DyCl3, DyF3, Dy(NO3)3, Dy2O3, DyPO4, Dy2(SO4)3, Dy(OSO2CF3)3 Erbium Er2(CO3)3, ErCl3, ErF3, Er(NO3)3, Er2O3, ErPO4, Er2(SO4)3, Einsteinium EsBr3, Es2(CO3)3, EsCl3, EsF3, EsI3, Es(NO3)3, Es2O3, EsPO4, Es2(SO4)3, Es2S3 Europium Eu2(CO3)3, EuCl2, EuCl3, EuF3, Eu(fod)3, Eu(hfc)3, EuI2, Eu(NO3)3, Eu2O3, EuSO4, EuPO4, Eu2(SO4)3, Eu(tmhd)3, Eu(NTf2)3 Fermium FmBr3, Fm2(CO3)3, FmCl3, FmF3, FmI3, Fm(NO3)3, Fm2O3, FmPO4, Fm2(SO4)3, Fm2S3 Fluorine AlF3, AmF3, NH4F, NH4HF2, NH4BF4, SbF5, SbF3, AsF5, AsF3, BaF2, BeF2, BiF3, F5SOOSF5 BF3, BrF, BrF5, BrF3, CdF2, CsF, CaF2, CF4, COF2, CeF3, CeF4, ClF, ClF5, ClF3, CrF3, CrF5, CrO2F2, CoF2, CoF3, CuF2, CmF3, N2F2, N2F4, O2F2, P2F4 S2F2, DyF3, ErF3, EuF3, HBF4, FN3, FOSO2F, FONO2, FSO3H, GdF3, GaF3, GeF4, AuF3, HfF4, H2SbF6, H2PF6, H2SiF6, H2TiF6, HF, HF(aq), HOF, InF3, IF7, IF, IF5, IrF3, IrF6, FeF2, FeF3, KrF2, LaF3, PbF2, PbF4, LiF, MgF2, MnF2, MnF3, Hg2F2, HgF2, MoF3, MoF5, MoF6, NdF3, NpF4, NpF5, NpF6, NiF2, NbF4, NbF5, ONF3, NF3, NO2BF4, NOBF4, NOF, NO2F, OsF4, OsF6, OsF7, OF2, PdF2, PdF4, FSO2OOSO2F, POF3, PF5, PF3, PtF2, PtF4, PtF6, PuF3, PuF4, PuF6, KF, KPF6, KBF4, PrF3, PaF5, RaF2, RnF2, ReF4, ReF6, ReF7, RhF3, RbF, RuF3, RuF4, RuF6, SmF3, ScF3, SeF6, SeF4, SiF4, AgF, AgF2, AgBF4, NaF, FSO3Na, Na3AlF6, NaSbF6, NaPF6, Na2SiF6, Na2TiF6, NaBF4, SrF2, SF2, SF6, SF4, SO2F2, TaF5, TcF6, TeF6, TeF4, TlF, TlF3, SOF2, ThF4, SnF2, SnF4, TiF3, TiF4, HSiF3, WF6, UF4, UF5, UF6, UO2F2, VF3, VF4, VF5, XeF2, XeO2F2, XeF6, XePtF6, XeF4, YbF3, YF3, ZnF2, ZrF4 Francium Fr2O, FrF, FrCl, FrBr, FrI Fr2CO3, FrOH, Fr2SO4 Gadolinium Gd2(CO3)3, GdCl3, GdF3, Gd3Ga5O12, Gd(NO3)3, Gd2O3, GdPO4, Gd2(SO4)3 Gallium AlGaAs2, Gd3Ga5O12, GaH3, GaBr3, GaCl3, GaF3, Ga(OH)3, Ga(NO3)3, GaN, Ga2O3, GaP, Ga2(SO4)3, Ga2S3, Me3Ga Germanium GeH4, GeCl2, GeI2, GeO2, GeSe2, GeS4, GeS, GeCl4, GeF4, (CH3)4Ge, (C2H5)3GeCl Gold (Aurum) HAuCl4, (Ph3P)AuCl, AuBr3, AuCl, AuCl3, Au2O3, Au2S, KAu(CN)2 Hafnium HfC HfO2, HfCl4, Cp2HfCl2 Hassium Hs, add Hassium compounds here Helium He, No compounds known. Holmium Ho2(CO3)3, HoCl3, HoF3, Ho(NO3)3, Ho2O3, HoPO4, Ho2(SO4)3, Hydrogen (Protium,Deuterium,Tritium) Only simple and common hydrides are listed here. For hydroxides of metals, see the appropriate metal. For ammonium compounds, see Nitrogen. AlH3, NH3, AsH3, BeH2, BiH3, H3BO3, HBrO3, CaH2, H2C2B10H10, HClO3, HClO2, B10H14, N2H2, P2H4, HBF4, GaH3, GeH4, HSbF6, HPF6, H2SiF6, H2TiF6, N2H4, HN3, HBr(aq), HCl(aq), HCN, HF(aq) HBr, HCl, HF, HI, H2O2 , H2Se, H2S, H2Te, HI(aq), HOBr(aq), HOCl(aq), H3PO2, LiAlH4, LiBH4, LiH, HNO3, HNO2, B5H9, B5H11, HClO4, H2S2O8, H2SO5, H3PO4, H3PO3, KH, H2P2O7, H2SeO4, SiH4, H2SiO3, NaBH4, NaH, SnH4, SbH3 H2SO4, H2SO3, H2TeO4, B4H10, Zn(BH4)2 Indium In(OAc)3, InSb, InAs InBr3, InCl3, InF3, InI, In(NO3)3, InN, In2O, In2O3, InP, In2Se3, In2(SO4)3, In2S3, In(CH3)3 Iodine AlI3, NH4I, BaI2, BI3, CsI, CaI2, CI4, CuI, P2I4, GeI2, HI(aq), HI(g), InI, HIO3, IBr, ICl, I2O5, IF7 IF5, IF3, FeI2, PbI2, LiI, MgI2, Hg2I2, HgI2, PI3, KI, KIO3, KIO4, SmI4, AgI, NaI, NaIO3, NaIO4, TlI, SnI2, ZnI2 Iridium (IrCl(1,5-cod)2)2, Ir4(CO)12 IrCl3, IrCl4, IrO2, Na2IrCl6, Vaska's complex Iron (Ferrum) AcC5H4FeCp, (NH4)2Fe(SO4)2, dppf, FeCp*2, C6H8Fe(CO)3, (CpFe(CO)2)2, FeCp2, Fe(OAc)2, Fe(OAc)3, Fe(acac)3, FeBr2, FeBr3, FeCl2, FeCl3, FeS2, Fe3(CO)12, FeF3, FeI2, Fe(ONap)3, Fe(NO3)3, Fe2(CO)9, FeC2O4, FeO, Fe3O4, Fe2O3, Fe(CO)5, Fe(ClO4)3, FePO4, (NH2SO3)2Fe, FeSO4, Fe2(SO4)3, FeS Krypton Kr, KrF2, add Krypton compounds here Lanthanum La(OAc)3, LaB6, La2(CO3)3, LaCl3, LaF3, La2O3, La(NO3)3, LaPO4, La2(SO4)3 Lawrencium Lr, add Lawrencium compounds here Lead (Plumbum) PbCO3, PbCl2, PbCl4, PbO2, PbF2, PbI2, Pb(CH3)4, Pb(C2H5)4, Pb(NO3)2, PbO, PbSO4, PbS, PbSe, PbTe. Lithium Li2O, LiF, LiCl, LiBr, LiI Li2CO3, LiOH, Li2SO4 Lutetium LuBr3, Lu2(CO3)3, LuCl3, LuF3, LuI3, Lu(NO3)3, Lu2O3, LuPO4, Lu2(SO4)3, Lu2S3 Magnesium Mg(OCOCH3)2, Mg(HCO3)2, MgB6, MgBr2, MgC2, MgCO3, MgCl2, Magnesium citrate, MgNCN, MgF2, MgPO3F, Mg(HOCH2(CHOH)4CO2)2, MgH2, MgHPO4, Mg(OH)2, Mg(OCl)2, MgI2, MgMoO4, Mg(NO3)2, MgC2O4, MgO, MgO2, Mg3(PO4)2, MgSiO3, MgSO4, MgS, MgTiO3, MgWO4, MgZrO3 Manganese Mn, MnO2, KMnO4, MnPc Meitnerium Mt, add Meitnerium compounds here Mendelevium Md, add Mendelevium compounds here Mercury (Hydrargyrum) HgO, HgS, HgSe, HgTe, HgCdTe, HgF2, HgCl2, Hg2Cl2, HgBr2, HgI2 Hg(OH)2, Hg2SO4, HgSO4, (CH3)2Hg Molybdenum MoCl5, Mo(CO)6, MoO3, MoS2, Neodymium Nd, add Neodymium compounds here Neon Ne, No Neon compounds are known. Neptunium NpCl3, NpCl4, NpCl5, NpCl6, NpF4, NpF5, NpF6, NpO2 Nickel Ni, add Nickel compounds here Niobium (Columbium) Nb, add Niobium compounds here Nitrogen N, NH3, N2H4, HNO3, HNO2 add Nitrogen compounds here Nobelium No, add Nobelium compounds here Osmium Os, OsO4, add Osmium compounds here Oxygen This section lists only simple oxides, oxyhalides, and related compounds, not hydroxides, carbonates, acids, or other compounds. Al2O3, AmO, AmO2, Sb2O3, Sb2O5, As2O3, As2O5, BaO, BeO, Bi2O3, BiOCl, B2O3, Br2O, CO2, CO, CeO2, ClO2, ClO3, Cl2O7, Cl2O, Cr2O3, CrO2, CrO3, CoO, Cu2O, CuO, Cm2O3, CmO2, Dy2O3, Er2O3, Eu2O3, OF2, O2F2, Fr2O, Gd2O3, Ga2O3, GeO2, Au2O3, HfO2, Ho2O3, In2O, In2O3, I2O5, IrO2, FeO, Fe3O4, Fe2O3, La2O3, PbO, PbO2, Li2O, MgO, K2O, Rb2O, Na2O, SrO, TeO2, UO2 Palladium PdCl2 Phosphorus PBr3, PCl3, PF5, P2O3, P2O5, P4S10, P4S3, PH3, H3PO4, H2PO3, KPF6, K3PO4, K2HPO4, KH2PO4, (C6H5)3P (CH3)3P Platinum Pt, add Platinum compounds here Plutonium Pu, add Plutonium compounds here Polonium Po, add Polonium compounds here Potassium (Kalium) K2O, KF, KCl, KBr, KI K2CO3, KOH, K2SO4, KMnO4, K2FeO4, KAl(SO4)2, Potassium citrate, KHCO3, KNO3, KVO3, K2Cr2O7, K2CrO4, K2S, KSb(OH)6, K3[Fe(CN)6], K4[Fe(CN)6], K2PtCl6 Praseodymium PrBr3, Pr2(CO3)3, PrCl3, PrF3, PrI3, Pr(NO3)3, Pr2O3, PrPO4, Pr2(SO4)3, Pr2S3 Promethium PmBr3, Pm2(CO3)3, PmCl3, PmF3, PmI3, Pm(NO3)3, Pm2O3, PmPO4, Pm2(SO4)3, Pm2S3 Protactinium PaCl3, PaCl4, PaCl5, PaCl6, PaF4, PaF5, PaF6, PaO2 Radium Ra(OCOCH3)2, Ra(HCO3)2, RaB6, RaBr2, RaC2, RaCO3, RaCl2, Radium citrate, RaNCN, RaF2, RaPO3F, Ra(HOCH2(CHOH)4CO2)2, RaH2, RaHPO4, Ra(OH)2, Ra(OCl)2, RaI2, RaMoO4, Ra(NO3)2, RaC2O4, RaO, RaO2, Ra3(PO4)2, RaSiO3, RaSO4, RaS, RaTiO3, RaWO4, RaZrO3 Radon (Actinon,Thoron,Niton) Rn, add Radon compounds here Rhenium Re, add Rhenium compounds here Rhodium Rh, add Rhodium compounds here Roentgenium Rg, add Roentgenium compounds here Rubidium RbH, Rb2O, RbF, RbCl, RbBr, RbI, Rb2Te, Rb2CO3, RbOH, Rb2SO4, Rb2ClO4. Ruthenium Ru, add Ruthenium compounds here Rutherfordium Rf, add Rutherfordium compounds here Samarium SmBr3, Sm2(CO3)3, SmCl3, SmF3, SmI3, Sm(NO3)3, Sm2O3, SmPO4, Sm2(SO4)3, Sm2S3 Scandium ScBr3, Sc2(CO3)3, ScCl3, ScF3, ScI3, Sc(NO3)3, Sc2O3, ScPO4, Sc2(SO4)3, Sc2S3 Seaborgium Sg, add Seaborgium compounds here Selenium CdSe, H2Se, HgSe, SeO2, H2SeO4, H2SeO3, Na2SeO3, ZnSe Silicon Si, add Silicon compounds here Silver (Argentum) AgF, AgF2, AgBr, AgCl, AgI, AgCN, AgONC, AgNO3, AgClO4, Ag2S, Ag2Te, Ag2O, AgO, AgBF4. Sodium (Natrium) NaHCO3, NaBr, Na2CO3, NaCl, Na4Fe(CN)6, NaF, NaOH, NaI, Na2O, Na2SO4 Strontium Sr(OCOCH3)2, Sr(HCO3)2, SrB6, SrBr2, SrC2, SrCO3, SrCl2, Strontium citrate, SrNCN, SrF2, SrPO3F, Sr(HOCH2(CHOH)4CO2)2, SrH2, SrHPO4, Sr(OH)2, Sr(OCl)2, SrI2, SrMoO4, Sr(NO3)2, SrC2O4, SrO, SrO2, Sr3(PO4)2, SrSiO3, SrSO4, SrS, SrTiO3, SrWO4, SrZrO3 Sulfur NaSH, H3NSO3, H2S, SO2, H2SO4, H2SO3, SO2Cl2, CdS, HgS, ZnS, S2Cl2, SCl2, SF4, SOCl2, SOBr2, CS2, CSCl2, MoS2, NH4)2S Tantalum Ta, add Tantalum compounds here Technetium Tc, add Technetium compounds here Tellurium BeTe, Bi2Te3, CdTe, (Cd,Zn)Te, (CH3)2Te, (Hg,Cd)Te, PbTe, HgTe, (Hg,Zn)Te, Ag2Te, SnTe, ZnTe, HOTeF5, H6TeO6, Na2TeO3, TeO2, TeF6, TeF4.TeCl4 Terbium TbBr3, Tb2(CO3)3, TbCl3, TbF3, TbI3, Tb(NO3)3, Tb2O3, TbPO4, Tb2(SO4)3, Tb2S3 Thallium Tl(OAc)3, TlSb, TlAs TlBr3, TlCl3, TlF3, TlI, Tl(NO3)3, Tl2O, Tl2O3, TlP, Tl2Se3, Tl2(SO4)3, Tl2S3, Tl(CH3)3, TlOH Thorium ThCl3, ThCl4, ThCl5, ThCl6, ThF4, ThF5, ThF6, ThO2 Thulium TmBr3, Tm2(CO3)3, TmCl3, TmF3, TmI3, Tm(NO3)3, Tm2O3, TmPO4, Tm2(SO4)3, Tm2S3 Tin (Stannum) SnF2, SnCl2, SnCl4, SnO, SnO2, Sn(CH3)4, Sn(C2H5)4, SnS, SnSe, SnTe. Titanium TiC, TiCl2, TiCl3, TiO2, TiBr4, TiCl4, TiI4, Cp2TiCl2 Tungsten (Wolfram) WC, WCl6, WF6, WO3 Uranium UCl3, UCl4, UCl5, UCl6, UF4, UF5, UF6, UO2F2, UO2 Vanadium VC, VBr3, VCl2, VCl3 VCl4, VOCl3 V2O5 Cp2VCl2 Xenon XeF2, XePtF6, XeF4, XeF6, XeO4 Ytterbium YbBr3, Yb2(CO3)3, YbCl3, YbF3, YbI3, Yb(NO3)3, Yb2O3, YbPO4, Yb2(SO4)3, Yb2S3 Yttrium YBr3, Y2(CO3)3, YCl3, YF3, YI3, Y(NO3)3, Y2O3, YPO4, Y2(SO4)3, Y2S3 Zinc ZnO, ZnS, ZnSe, ZnTe, ZnF2, ZnCl2, ZnBr2, ZnI2 Zn(OH)2, ZnSO4 Zirconium ZrC, ZrO2, ZrN, ZrCl4, ZrS2, ZrSi2, ZrSiO4, ZrF4, ZrBr4, ZrI4, Zr(OH)4, C10H11ClZr, Zr(CH3CH2COO)4, Zr(WO4)2, ZrH2, Pb(Zr''x''Ti1-''x'')O3 See also * Dictionary of chemical formulas * List of inorganic compounds * List of organic compounds *Category:Chemical compounds by element Category:Chemical compounds by element Category:Compuestos químicos por elemento Category:Chemistry lists ar:قائمة مركبات لاعضوية ca:Llista de compostos inorgànics no:Liste over grunnstoffer med uorganiske forbindelser